for the future
by para-99
Summary: read review


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE STORIES:

BLURB; Set 280 years before lotr Elrond has some unexpected visitors and what they bring with them will affect Rivendell for the next quarter of a millennia.

A NEW HOME

The guards at Rivendells gate heard two horses approaching. The horses sounded Elvish, but were not from Rivendell's stables. The guards drew their swords in preparation, in case the unknown traveller had hostile intent. Just then the horses came into sight, upon the horses were three riders. Two larger and one small, hooded figure approached them. The small rider sat in front of one of the larger, the rider's arm holding the small being securely on the horse.

Finally the horses stopped and the lead rider dismounted and approached the guards. Throwing back their hoods, three elves were revealed. Upon closer inspection these elves were Avari, their green eyes and burnished red hair revealed their origin. The two that rode together were an elven male in his adolescence and an elven girl about eight years old He stepped forward and bowed his head in greeting. The guards still did not lower their swords.

"Mellons, my name is Danur Greyson of the Avari. These are my children Sirius my son and Tiana my daughter. I must speak with Lord Elrond, it is of the up most urgency." The male elf said

One guard lowered his sword and extended his hand for his weapons belt. With a pang of regret, Danur unbuckled his belt and handed it over. Finally the weapons were lowered, but not sheathed. Taking the reins of the two horses, Danur glanced back Sirius and Tiana they had stayed on horseback. Sirius was hunched over and swayed in the saddle. But his arm was still around Tiana protectively keeping her close. One guard led the way while the other remained at the gate. The guard remained silent as they walked. Finally entering the courtyard, he marvelled at the serenity of the surroundings. Danur looked around for the Lord of Rivendell, he saw him upon the steps leading to the main house, and he was talking to two young identical elves. Both had raven hair showing their paternal lineage to Elrond's bloodline. Elrond glanced up from his sons and saw Danur. As they came to a stop, Elrond came down the stairs to them.

A moan came from behind Danur; Sirius finally felt the pain from his injury overwhelm him. He fell from his horse to the ground, quickly losing consciousness. This left Tiana alone on the back of the horse. Danur was at his son's side in a moment, Sirius lay unmoving. Danur gathered his sons limp frame in his arms and ran up the steps to the home of Elrond. Suddenly remembering his daughter, Danur spun round searching for her. Elrohir was carrying her in his arms; the little girls face pale with fear for her brother. Turning again Elrond lead Danur to an empty bedroom. Laying Sirius on the bed, Elrond quickly helped Danur strip Sirius of his cloak and weapons belt. Withdrawing a dagger from his wrist. Danur tore open Sirius tunic and under vest. This revealed the extent of Sirius's wounds. Large bruises covered his ribs and a hastily applied bandage covered a stab wound. The bandage was red with fresh blood. Elrond gave instructions to Elladan to fetch his medicines and clean cloths. Elrohir gave Tiana to her father and went to help his brother. Elrond removed the bandage. The cut was deep and should have been healing itself. But Sirius was weak from blood loss.

Danur watched as Elrond worked to stem the blood trickling from the wound. He took Tiana's hand and waited outside the room. It felt like a long time before Elrond came from the room. He was wiping blood from his hands with a cloth, as the door closed behind him. Danur set Tiana to the ground and turned away from her to speak to Elrond. Tiana slipped away going back to the door. Pushing it open she saw Elladan and Elrohir bathing her brothers brow. Beside the end of the bed was a basin filled with red water and bloody cloths lay beside it. Part of Tiana knew in her heart that Sirius would die from the wound. When the twins saw her they nodded and motioned for her to come closer. Elladan helped her up onto the high bed. Sirius had awoken while she was gone. He was as white as the sheets he lay upon. She grasped hid hand, and looked around as the door to the room opened. Her father and Elrond came into the room.

Her father looked at his son and wished they could exchange places. They had escaped the slaughter at their homeland in the rush to escape lost his other daughter; and survived numerous orc attacks to come here. But now it would be a single wound from an orc's dagger that would take his son's life. Silently Danur prayed the Valar would take his son's pain and sacrifice as enough to wash away the curse of Mandos and let Sirius enter the Halls of Mandos. Now that Tiana was the last of the Avari three. She was to be protected at all costs. Sirius knew this as had his other daughter Talana. They had risked everything to protect their baby sister. And now Danur felt like he hadn't the strength to carry on. He approached the bed to be with his son in his final moments. Then he would have to decide Tiana's fate and what her future held.

To be cont…..


End file.
